This invention relates to a numerical control unit and, more particularly, to a numerical control unit for synchronously controlling first and second axes, as the occasion may demand, along which first and second members are respectively moved in the same direction, or for controlling these axes independently.
When a workpiece is subjected to machining, there are occasions where plural types of processing machinery are required. For example, there are cases where a workpiece is subjected to turning work, after which the workpiece, which has been machined into a cylindrical configuration by the turning work, is cut off, followed by drilling a screw hole in the cut face. In this instance, a lathe and a drill are required. When such is the case, the conventional practice is for the operator to set the workpiece for the drill at the conclusion of the machining performed by the lathe.
Thus, when a workpiece is machined using plural types of processing machinery in the prior art, the operator must set the workpiece for each type of processing machinery. The problem that results is inefficient machining.